Coincedence?
by tails the cute fox
Summary: Every night , kayleigh Evans has strange dreams.But when they start coming true , she starts wondering if they are premonitions.If so,the whole world will come crashing down its knee's and only her , yoh and len , have the power to stop it


**Hi! I'm back with another story .I originally wrote part of this for a school big write but you know schools, they give you very little time to finish so I decided that I would write it up in my special writing pad. I had plans to type it up (This was way before I joined FF) so when I rediscovered the book and (Half) the story I decided I would type it up. Yes, all my school stories are fan fictions. Oh and I don't think Len is talking to me for this story...He seems to hate me so...on with the ficcy. (Oh the ages are all characters except my original, kayleigh, are is 11.**

_**Coincidence? Chapter 1: Premonitions**_

Last night was weird. I had this strange dream that I can't seem to get out of my mind. A foreign man with blood red eyes and a black jumper had been killed by a tiny purple poison dart. But before he died he said that we, me and the gang, were in grave danger and that something would happen today. But it didn't. Nothing ever does .But I won't lie; it's been bothering me all day.  
"Kayleigh, school's over and if we don't leave now, Len's gonna lose it- Morty's clinging to his leg and its irritating him."A sudden voice brings me back to the earth. Yoh's voice. We've been good friends for a while now. Since we were little we've had each others backs. I mentioned a gang earlier well these are who I'm on about: Len Tao, Yoh Asakura and me, Kayleigh Evans. We're all shaman, we all hope of winning the shaman crown. I chose my guardian ghost a year ago, Sachiko, and that's when I became a fully fledged shaman."Kayleigh , I'm serious, Len's really gonna blow" panics Yoh.I just laugh  
"I highly doubt that but I say we get moving" I reply in between giggles. Yoh and Len are sleeping at my place on Saturday and I don't want to give them a reason to not go.

As we pass the gate I see the man. The one who was killed in my nightmare. But just as we go to leave the school premises, he steps infront of us, preventing us from leaving  
"Children do not walk here, go somewhere else!"He speaks with a foreign accent. Alarm bells are ringing in my head as my nightmare comes back to my mind. Len is the first to answer him.  
"Ad why shouldn't we? It's a public footpath after all" Len replies, his patience thinning minute by minute. I notice an oracle bell on his arm.  
"You're a shaman?!"A breathe and he nods. Len approaches him Kwan Dow burning yellow with furyoko. Me and Yoh step back – It's **NEVER **a good idea to try and reason with Len when he's in a mood like this. He's about to speak when something whizzes through the air and hits the man in the neck. Eyes wide with alarm, I realise that it is a dart. A Purple dart. Len is looking at the body infront of him with confusion. There is another whizzing sound and Len falls to the floor, unconscious .On instinct, I rush forward and feel there pulses. Len is fine; it was only a sleeping poison .The man, however, is dead. Stone dead. The dream flashes through my brain. Is it a coincidence that the exact same man died? Or, even worse, is my dream...a premonition? If so we are all going to perish in flames...

It was 3 days ago since my spooky encounter and the dreams have been reprieving me of my needed sleep. But each one is different. For example, last night's dream was of the world being swallowed in flames by a fire shaman. But shamans were for, some strange reason, kept alive whilst they listened to the screams of the perishing humans. And they laughed! I feel a shoulder on my hand and I realise that it's Len. I almost hug him- me and Yoh have been quit worried about our team mate. But the sharp glance I receive from him makes me think otherwise. I scrumple my nose up so that I can't smell the overpowering stench of anaesthetic and bandage dresser that hung in the air. I look at Len who is in the process of leaving.  
"Come on kayleigh! I've stayed here long enough. I think it's time to leave" I nod and we all leave.  
"Hey when do you recon the next match is Kay? Kay? Kayleigh, wooh hooh anyone alive in there?"Len keeps saying but I'm ignoring him, drowning in my thoughts. I'm afraid of my nightmares, of what they contain. I feel a sharp pain in my arm and I think Len poked me with the Kwan Dow. I do a half growl half laugh as I lunge at him, fusing Sachiko into my sword.  
"Bring it Len! We'll show you what we're made of!"I scream in mock anger and grin to myself when Len agrees. He's never refused a fight from me and Sachiko, even though we _always_ lose. But we are strong and we're a hard team to beat.

After hours of battling, I slip into the deepest sleep I've ever been in. I'm immediately catapulted into my nightmares. Elnie, My best friend (Aside from Yoh and Len) with pure green eyes and hair which is spiked up slightly and the rest flowing down her shoulders. She could _easily_ be mistaken for a boy. Both of us could. My hair is cut short, only just past my ears. I have deep blue eyes and I usually wear shorts and a T-shirt. The same with Elnie. She's another shaman. Anyway, I'm rambling, she was murdered by the mysterious fire shaman and her body disappeared. A day later, she was found in a ditch! But the thing that worried me most was that the fire shaman looked a little like...Yoh? I wake up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. It all seems so real and that's what's worrying me. I slowly slip back to sleep.

"Yoh, do you have...a brother?"I ask as we walk to school. Len's looking t me as if I'm crazy and Yoh...He's just being yoh.  
"Not one that I know of. Why?"He replies, stopping abruptly. I stop as well and look where he's gasping at. My eyes almost jumped out of my sockets, like in cartoons when they can't believe something just happen. Elnie has gone missing! My dream shoots back into my skull and I gasp. Len gives me a questioning glare and I decide its best to get going.  
"Come on, we need to get moving. We'll be late .I'm sure they'll find her" I urge, even though I'm 1000% certain that she won't be found.

In class I almost leap out of my seat when our teacher, Mr Tadashi, shows us the local news.  
"Elnie's body has been found! She is dead!"The news report reads. I whisper silently to myself  
"Oh no! It's all coming true!"Unfortunately, Len and his sharp hearing have heard what I said.  
"What's coming true? Evans?"All eyes are locked on me – Len had said it loud enough for EVERYONE to hear.  
"Oh it's nothing" I force a smile. This is getting creepy!


End file.
